Fuir
by Endlessluna
Summary: Lisez, vous verrez, non franchement je ne peux pas faire de résumer sur ce genre de fiction assez "psychologique". Spoiler tome 7 léger mais quand même là, même si la fin est changée pour les biens de ma fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: 'luna

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

Rated: pour l'instant T mais après sûrement M, en fait je ne sais pas encore trop...

En gros: très psychologique comme fiction, comme je sais faire, après "les enfers" je me devais d'en refaire une du genre ^^ pour le résumé je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire sinon de lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me sera très utile pour la suite.

Note de l'auteur: C'est une song fic', même si je n'utilise la musique qu'à la fin, il est recommandé d'écouter la chanson pendant que vous lisez. Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont déjà écrits, il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper. Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre qui est très court mais j'espère me rattraper avec les suivants, ce sera comme un prologue. je ne juge pas sur la longueur de mes écrits mais sur la qualité et je ne voulais pas en rajouter sans tomber dans le "blabla". Désolée pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fic notamment "une rencontre, une nuit", avec la prépa j'ai vraiment pas le temps, cette histoire-ci je l'ai écrite en français-philo donc bon ^^""" pour "une rencontre, une nuit" je préfère le faire tranquillement... et faut que je me replonge dans l'histoire, qui, je l'avoue, m'est passée un peu au dessus de la tête en ce moment.

Sur ce, ENJOY ! et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chanson : Cet enfer au paradis de Dark Sanctuary (http : / / www . deezer .com / fr / index . Php # music / dark – sanctuary / de – lumiere – et – d – obscurite - 174136)

CHAPITRE 1.

Suivre. Filer. Fuir

Je recherche et pourtant je fuis. Je ne cesse de chercher cette présence qui petit à petit, années après années m'est devenue indispensable. Je ne me souviens pas à partir de quel moment je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette présence, de ce visage. Pendant toute ma vie, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a maintenant onze ans, j'ai toujours cru que je le haïssais, que je le détestais. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été choqué lorsque je me suis rendu compte de cette dépendance. Je le savais au fond de moi, je n'ai pas été surpris. Toujours à se chercher, vouloir attirer ses regards, toujours à se battre pour toucher son corps, toujours à se dénigrer et à s'injurier, juste pour entendre sa voix, si lente et parfois rauque de colère… de désir ? Pourtant je pensais qu'à la fin de nos études, nous allions nous séparer à jamais.

Le soir du départ, alors que j'avais voulu me promener une dernière fois dans les couloirs du château, je repensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'ici. Ma vie, ma guerre, ma bataille, Lui…Lui, toujours là, présence immuable, ombre incertaine. J'ai pensais que je devrais être soulagé, car le lendemain, ça serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. Mais bien au contraire, ce poids dans ma poitrine me tuait, mon cœur me faisait mal. Je crois que j'ai vomi dans le couloir sous la violence de cette douleur. Le lendemain, j'avais décidé que je ferrais de lui ma drogue, que je ne lâcherais plus où qu'il aille.

C'est ainsi que je ne suivais pas mon meilleur ami dans sa carrière d'aurore bien que le ministère m'ait proposé un haut poste, je ne suivais pas non plus Hermione dans sa carrière d'avocate, non je choisissais médicomagie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse faire cela un jour. Je n'aurais encore moins pensé que le grand, le magnifique Draco Malfoy deviendrait un jour médicomage. Bizarrement, personne n'a été surpris de ma décision. Certains disaient que la guerre m'avait dégoûté des batailles, je ne démentais pas, d'un certain sens, c'était vrai. D'autres encore avaient pour théorie que je voulais trouver une potion qui guérissait tout, après tout pour eux j'étais le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Il n'y avait que ma meilleur amie qui me regardait l'air de dire « je sais tout » et dans ces moments là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, encore une fois, comme toujours, pendant toute la journée.

C'est ainsi que j'ai passé cinq ans à ses côtés, cinq ans de batailles quotidiennes, moins lâches et moins dégueulasses qu'avant mais me permettant d'exister. Et au final, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque je découvrais le contenu biliaire répandu d'un mort dans mes affaire en ouvrant mon casier et en sachant que c'était Lui qui l'avait mis là. A chaque fois que je le vois passer dans sa belle blouse, que ses yeux gris accrochent les miens, je sens mon cœur accélérer, mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, et depuis quelques jours, je me surprends à rougir.

Haine. Amour. Il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir, une marche. Le premier cachant le deuxième. Je sais maintenant que ce pas, je l'ai franchit depuis longtemps. Oui, maintenant je peux le dire haut et fort, cet amour que j'ai pour lui. Et cela me rend plus léger, j'aimerais le lui dire, toucher ses cheveux de blés, l'attirer à moi et le lui murmurer doucement dans le creux de son cou. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, alors je reste comme ça, je ne change rien, et cela me suffit. Je l'aime, je suis heureux, je le vois tous les jours, je travaille avec lui et cela me convient. Rien ne pourrait venir troubler mon idylle.

Alors je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve dans mon canapé avec un mal de tête affreux, la bouche pâteuse, les membres lourds, en somme pourquoi est-ce que je me paye une jolie gueule de bois, une bouteille de vodka vide au sol, deux autres de pur feu au trois quart vides sur la petite table du salon. Cela fait cinq ans que je ne m'étais pas saoulé, depuis ce dernier soir à Poudlard. Dernier soir… dernière nuit… Je me souviens. Aujourd'hui sera peut-être la dernière fois de ma vie que je le vois. Aujourd'hui nous avons finis nos études, aujourd'hui nous serons médicomage, libre d'aller où l'on veut. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas où il ira, où il sera demain, ce que je vais faire, ce que je vais devenir.

Depuis ma naissance, tout le monde a toujours décidé pour moi, parfois dans l'ombre, derrière mon dos mais d'un sens je savais ce qui allais se passer, je fuyais après des gens qui voulaient me tuer et en même temps je me jetais corps et âme dans mon entraînement pour pouvoir un jour décimer face de serpent et permettre à tous ces lâches qui n'osaient pas lever leurs baguettes de vivre dans le calme et la sérénité. Je n'avais jamais eu à réfléchir réellement par moi-même, toujours poussé par quelqu'un d'autre ou par mon instinct de survie, car après tout je n'avais pas non plus vraiment envie de mourir… ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas mourir car sinon je n'aurais jamais pus mourir en paix, la culpabilité m'aurait fait ressusciter j'en suis sûr. Et même une fois que cette page de l'histoire fut tournée, c'était lui qui continuait à gouverner ma vie. Je sais que je suis minable de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour arriver à quelque chose mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'ai été élevé comme ça.

Faible et fort à la fois. Tellement fort que personne ne vois combien je suis faible. Seul Voldemort avait compris cet aspect là de ma personnalité et je dois dire que sur ce point là, il a faillit m'avoir ce salop. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ma baguette allait fonctionner malgré moi lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer, sinon, il aurait réussi. Et cette chanson qui résonne dans ma tête…

Je ne sais que faire de cette vie,  
Dans cet enfer au paradis,

J'ai perdu mes ailes et ma liberté,  
A cause de celle que j'ai tant aimé,

Des larmes de glace sont comme des espoirs,  
Lentement ils s'effacent de ma mémoire,

J'aurais tant voulu ne jamais exister,  
Ni jamais avoir cru pouvoir aimer,

J'ai tant de haine contre ceux qui ont,  
Créé mes peines et mes passions,

Je crie de douleur, j'ai mal et j'ai peur,  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir encore la revoir,

J'ai beau crier, elle ne m'entend pas,  
J'ai beau pleurer, elle ne m'aimera pas.

Je me lève et me regarde dans ma glace, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, je n'en ai pas envie d'ailleurs… S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, je n'y survivrais pas cette fois…

* * *

Alors??? Review please, j'en ai besoin pour la suite, vos avis, ce que vous en pensez, comment vous pensez que va se dérouler la suite, si vous voulez une Happy end etc etc etc... Je pense que je prendrais en compte après les deux prochains chapitre les gens qui sont pour et ceux contre une happy end et idem pour un lemon, peut-être que je ferais deux fins... une trés psychologique sans lemon et/ou avec lemon qui ressemblera plus à un viol et qui se finira un peu dramatiquement je l'avoue (ça me tente bien mais j'aime pas me plomber le moral ni celui de mes lecteurs ) et une autre fin un peu plus joyeuse.

Merci encore d'avance!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: 'luna

disclaimer: pas à moi !

note de l'auteur: et voici le chapitre 2 ^^ Réponse aux reviews en bas de page. Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses!

* * *

chanson: pardonné de kyo. http : / / www . deezer . com / fr / index . php # music / kyo / le - chemin - 77501

Je savais dès le départ que cette journée serait spéciale, qu'elle ne m'apporterait que malheur et désespoir, mais que dans un sens elle serait spéciale. C'est peut-être ma curiosité naturelle –celle qui m'a souvent emmené dans des situations assez cocasses- qui m'a fait me lever ce matin. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Avant il y avait eu la guerre, après il y avait eu toi, demain il n'y aurait plus rien.

Pendant toute la journée je n'ai cessé de te regarder, tu étais si beau, admiré de tous, et moi dans mon coin, assis sur ma chaise, je ne croisais qu'un regard haineux et dégoûté les rares fois où tu posais tes yeux sur moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, plus la force de te battre, plus la force de te haïr pour ne pas comprendre, ne rien faire, pour ton indifférence qui me tue, je n'ai plus la force de combattre. Personne n'est venu me voir, après tout, je ne suis qu'une bête de foire, une arme de guerre abandonnée dans une armoire.

Nous avons reçus nos diplômes puis nous avons été redirigés vers la salle où se déroulait la fête. Lorsque j'arrivais, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, la plupart étaient accompagnés, en fait je crois que j'étais le seul à n'être avec personne. Tu n'étais pas encore là, je soupirais et allait m'appuyer contre une colonne de marbre en m'allumant une cigarette, juste histoire de faire quelque chose. C'est là que tu es arrivé, c'est là que je la vis.

Je te connaissais beaucoup d'amants et d'amantes, en fait je les connaissais tous, jusqu'à la moindre pute que tu as utilisé, tous sans exceptions, leurs adresses, leurs dates de naissances, là où ils avaient fais leurs études, leurs lieux de travail, quand et comment tu les avais rencontrés, quand tu les voyais, combien de temps, je connaissais leurs goûts, leurs familles, tout ce qui constituait leurs vies. Comment je savais tout ça ? Mes pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus importants que ce que les gens pensent, même le vieux fou n'a aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. Je ne dévoilerais jamais, mes méthodes d'espionnages. C'est pour ça que je fus surpris de la voir avec toi, je ne la connaissais pas. C'était la première fois que tu t'affiches avec l'une de tes passades.

Dans mon cœur, j'ai mal, et ma tête ne cesse de ma dire que ce n'est pas normal. Je crois que je suis resté trop longtemps à la fixer pour que tu te diriges vers moi. Si tu savais comme tu es beau. Non, ça tu le sais. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Ça tu ne le sais pas. Tu me regardes en fronçant les sourcils et tu la rapproches contre toi, possessif le serpent, tu dois voir dans mes yeux la jalousie, mais tu te trompes de personne, amour, ce n'est pas de toi mais d'elle que je suis jaloux. Tu t'arrêtes juste devant moi et me fixe un moment.

« Potter ».

Je ne réponds pas, je hoche simplement la tête, heureusement que j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit sinon tu aurais entendu « amour ? ».

Tu me présentes la femme à tes côtés, grande, fine et délicate, de longs cheveux bruns, comme les miens, sans mes mèches bleues, de grands yeux verts plus pâles que les miens. J'aurais pu la prendre pour ma sœur… Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire ironique à l'ange qui me fait face.

« Tu as trouvé mon sosie, je te manque tant que cela ? »

Tu ne réponds pas et hausse les épaules, ou plutôt tu ne réponds pas comme j'aurais voulu que tu répondes.

« Voici Aria, ma fiancé et future femme ».

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise, je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je suffoque… Je la fusille du regard et si un regard pouvait tuer je crois qu'elle serait morte sur le coup, cette pâle copie de moi-même. Elle semble prise de frayeur puisqu'elle s'en va prétextant avoir vu une connaissance. Tu restes là, à me fixer.

« Tu devrais arrêter, tu fais peur aux gens. ».

Cette réplique enlève le sourire meurtrier de mon visage.

« Peut-être que c'est pour que l'on me laisse tranquille.*peut-être est-ce pour que tu t'occupes de moi*. Ne pas penser à la douleur qui me poignarde la poitrine.

« Ou vas-tu ensuite ? ».

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ?

« Je ne sais pas… »* où tu iras*. Il me regarde sans sourire mais la jubilation et ce sourire caché dans ses pupilles de métal en fusion m'éblouissent.

« Je pars un an faire le tour du monde avec Aria… »

Et il ne dit rien de plus, reste juste à mes côtés. Et moi je me perds dans sa contemplation, la dernière, je le sais. Je veux être toi… Je veux savoir ce que tu lui trouves à elle, ce qu'elle a de plus que moi. Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec tant de haine alors que je peurs d'amour pour tes beaux yeux…

J'aimerai être toi pour toucher ton corps juste une fois avant la fin de ma vie, juste quelques instants, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Tu me regardes de tes yeux de glace, tu me jettes au visage ta haine et ton mépris. Si seulement je pouvais êtres toi. Seulement quelques secondes, un instant dans la vie d'un ange. Je saurais pourquoi je ne reçois que ta haine. Si tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi, mon prince. A la haine s'ajouterait le dégoût et la peur. Si seulement nous pouvions échanger les rôles. Je pourrais comprendre ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, ce qu'elle a de si spécial à tes yeux que je n'ai pas.

Si elle n'avait pas existé, m'aurais-tu regardé ? Seul jusqu'au bout, toute ma vie n'a été que solitude et mon espoir me tue. J'aurais aimé te toucher sans que ça ne soit pour te frapper. Sans m'en apercevoir je me suis perdu dans le fond de tes yeux mercure, mais toi, ton regard est porté au loin. Sa silhouette, sa voix, ses yeux, tout en elle te fascine. Je souhaite sa mort comme je ne l'avais jamais souhaité pour personne, et je sens que ma magie accèderait à ma demande sans aucune difficulté, mais je ne la tuerais pas. Si seulement je pouvais savoir tes pensées. Savoir ce qu'il aurait fallut que je fasse pour te plaire, pour que tu me voies. Je ne le pourrais jamais, je le sais. Ou du moins, je le pourrais si je le voulais mais je ne ferais jamais ça, je suis incapable de te faire le moindre mal mon ange. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mais tu n'en sauras rien, même dans les dernières secondes de ma vie, je partirais avec mon secret. Emmener son secret en enfer.

Il aurait mieux vallu pour tout le monde que je meurs ce jour de malheur, que je rejoigne celui qui avait fait de moi le sorcier le plus connu au monde dans la mort. Ainsi tu n'aurais pas eu à me voir tous les jours. Je sais que ça a du être une souffrance de me voir tous les jours, amour. J'ai été égoïste, je le sais, et je m'en veux, d'avoir dû te faire supporter ma présence, encore ce soir alors que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller la rejoindre. Mais tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, sans un mot, je suis ton meilleur ennemi n'est-ce pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Sans m'en apercevoir mes yeux se sont détournés des tiens et se sont posés sur un couteau sur la table du banquet. Si je me tuais sous tes yeux, tu n'aurais plus à me supporter, essaierais-tu de me porter secours ? Regarderais-tu la scène avec tes yeux si froids ? Jubilerais-tu de me voir mourir ? Mais je ne le ferais pas, amour, je ne veux pas que tu ais à souffrir de mon propre égoïsme. Je me hais… Plus encore que toi tu peux me haïr, car même cela je te l'enlève, mon ange, je me hais plus que toi tu ne peux me haïr.

Soudain tu te lève, te penche sur moi, je sens ton souffle contre mon cou et j'arrête de respirer, je m'enivre de ton odeur, pourtant tes paroles s'abattent sur moi comme des milliers de lames glacées, mots maudits que tu me glisses dans l'oreille.

« Adieu Potter, je t'ai haïs. ».

Je te vois la rejoindre, je jette ma cigarette au loin et m'en vais. Dès que je le pus, je transplanais chez moi… Square Grimmaud. Je me dirige vers le salon, prend une bouteille de vodka et porte le goulot à mes lèvres. Le liquide coule le long de ma gorge en me brûlant. La radio que j'ai allumé déverse en moi ses paroles qui me donnent envi de sauter par la fenêtre.

Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
j'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour  
sans jamais voir le jour  
j'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour  
Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage  
Prendre le large, écoutez mon message  
Les barreaux d'une cage  
Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes

et J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité

Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle je suis comme tout le monde  
Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte  
Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
J'ai construit des barrières la vie suit son cours  
Je n'attends plus le jour  
J'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours

et J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre  
Finir en sang, ne plus attendre

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre  
Finir en sang, ne plus attendre

Et J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité

C'est bête, j'ai toujours voulu vivre, maintenant je veux mourir. Mais pas sans toi, alors je vais me laisser larmes commencent à glisser le long de mes joues, mon cœur est brisé, mon âme s'est faite assassiner. Je sens ma magie s'écouler à flot à travers toutes les pores de ma peau, d'habitude cela ne dure pas longtemps… Pas ce soir… Je ferme mon esprit et transplane sans me soucier de l'endroit où je vais, juste un endroit où je puisse craquer. Je sens le sable glisser entre mes doigts, je vois des dunes autour de moi, ma voix se brise dans la nuit.

« Sahara… ».

Un tourbillon se forme autour de moi, j'ai mal, jamais je n'ai connu cette douleur, immense, je hurle… je hurle ton nom, je te maudis et je te crie mon amour. Je hurle, je hurle sans cesser, le tourbillon augmente, il arrache le sable autour de moi, il explose dans le ciel, puis je fus jeter au sol, dur… Je ne hurle plus… Ma magie a créé un immense cratère autour de moi… je rassemble le peux de magie qu'il me reste et retransplane chez moi après avoir effacé toute trace de magie sur place, du moins ma trace magique. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'enferment par peur que je devienne comme voldy.

Je m'effondre sur mon canapé. La vérité me tétanise et me plonge dans un état comateux. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur.

* * *

Et voilà !! ^^ Finit ! comme promis un chapitre plus long que le précédant, je pense que le prochain sera à peut-près de la même longueur.

REPONSES:

Kira99:Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^^ Oui, je pense que de toute façon je vais quand même suivre mon idée, et sûrement faire une fin alternative pour ceux qui n'ont pas envi de pleurer XD

yseute: Désolée, tu n'auras pas de Draco torturé pour l'instant, vu que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 3, dans le prochain non plus mais après... qui sait ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu quand même.

'luna


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: 'luna

disclaimer: pas à moi mais l'histoire oui ! (ou du moins un morceau XD)

Note de l'auteur: voici le chapitre 3! réponse aux reviews en bas de la page , merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

Chanson : http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Da5iA0 _ MriQ

* * *

CHAPITRE 3.

Le lendemain, se fut des voix qui me réveillèrent, je me redressais sans ouvrir les yeux, portant une main à mon front, les lutins faisaient un véritable concert dans ma tête. Une potion me fut mise de force dans les mains, je l'avalais d'une traite et je me sentais déjà mieux. Je reconnaissais alors la voix de mes deux meilleurs amis, j'ouvris les yeux mais je ne vis que du noir, un noir profond et intense, je levais la tête vers l'endroit où je pensais que mes meilleurs amis se trouvaient. L'un d'eux poussa un grand cri, Hermione sans aucun doute, deux mains vinrent se poser sur les joues, et une voix apeurée tinta dans la pièce devenu soudain calme.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, car je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui m'était arrivé. Je fus mis sur mes jambes d'un seul coup et tiré jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et l'air frais du matin venir soulever les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur mon front. Je me sentis aspirer, et avant que je n'ai pu réagir ils avaient déjà transplanné avec moi. Un brouhaha sans nom m'accueillit et une odeur de désinfectant. Bien que l'on ne soit pas dans un hôpital moldu, cette odeur ne quittait pas ce genre d'établissement.

Hermione me conduisit dans l'ascenseur, j'entendais les murmures sur mon passage, heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de me coller sur le nez des lunettes noires, ça ne devait pas être brillant à voir pour qu'elle ait réagit comme ça. Alors que nous nous étions arrêtés dans un couloir et qu'elle était entrée dans une petite pièce, sûrement pour aller chercher le guérisseur Werber, le plus réputé de tous, je me rendais aux toilettes sous l'escorte de Ron. J'utilisais ma magie et la faisait monter jusqu'à mes yeux inertes, enfin des images me revinrent et je pu deviner puis voir totalement ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, je me retournais vers la glace et ce que j'y vis me fis froid dans le dos.

Il n'y avait plus d'éclats dans ce qui avait été mes yeux, tout n'était que vide. Plus de pupille, plus de vert, rien que du noir, partout, même là où il y a normalement du blanc, toujours du noir. Juste deux billes derrière mes paupières, deux billes noires comme les ténèbres, ne reflétant plus rien.

Je soupirais et remettais mes lunettes en place, je ne voulais pas produire une crise cardiaque pour quelqu'un qui rentrerait dans cette pièce. Alors que je ressortais, Hermione vint me chercher, elle me tira avec elle, j'arrêtais ma magie et me sentais tout de suite las, elle me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et le médicomage m'ausculta, me posa des questions. Plus ça allait, plus j'étais fatigué, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez moi et me glisser dans mon lit qui n'attendait que moi.

Enfin, ils finirent leur batterie de tests, me firent sortir du bureau et m'asseoir de nouveau dans le couloir. Ron était toujours là, j'entendais ses pieds claquer dans le couloir, il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage, il avait toujours était un véritable gryffondor, ne supportant pas l'attente et préférant l'action. Sans faire de bruit, en tâtonnant j'arrivais à entrouvrir la porte et à entendre ce qu'il se disait dans le bureau du médicomage. L'homme parlait, lentement comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots.

« Je ne peux rien faire, vraiment, je suis désolée. Mais ce n'est pas magique, ce n'est pas une maladie. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir un psychomage, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut se couper du monde, fuir quelque chose, et sa magie a répondu, elle lui a donné ce pouvoir… »

*quelqu'un… je fuis quelqu'un…*

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne pose LA question, celle que je voulais entendre, savoir si comme d'habitude je n'étais pas comme tout le monde.

« Bien sûr, il peut toujours voir en faisait ce que l'on appelle « lux magicus », la magie des yeux, mais cela épuisera ses réserves magiques, il ne doit en aucun cas le faire, où alors il mourra… »

*cool… merci pour cette info mais c'est trop tard*

« il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille voir un psychomage, si vous voulez je peux vous donner l'adresse d'un collègue… »

*et blablablabla…*

Je me détournais de cette conversation et écoutait autour de moi. Ron faisait toujours les cent pas et ça commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Un peu plus loin, deux femmes parlaient d'un évènement qui s'était produit la nuit précédente, le ministère avait même ouvert une enquête, quelque chose à propos d'une explosion magique au Sahara, ils craignaient la montée d'un nouveau mage noir, pfff, s'ils savaient. Je commençais à m'endormir doucement mais sûrement, je réfléchissais à ce qui m'arrivait, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, ma cécité m'empêcherait de voir leurs photos partout dans les journaux, leur couple si parfait, je pourrais rester chez moi et ne pas avoir à en sortir, je pourrais mourir en paix. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs, la guerre venait tout juste de finir, j'avais sauvé mon amour des flammes de enfers et sa mère m'avait sauvé, il était venu me voir.

Flash back

_** Je le voyais venir vers moi, il était couvert de terre, une coupure méchante saignait abondamment de son épaule, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et pourtant, il était toujours aussi fier alors qu'il marchait vers moi, faisant fit des cadavres qui jonchait le sol. Moi j'étais accroupis au sol devant une jeune fille, une poufsouffle de quatrième année qui était morte, la baguette à la main, ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient souillés par le sang, le sien et celui de dizaines d'autres personnes._

_ Je la regardais et refermais ses yeux en une prière muette, je lui souhaitais une pax éternelle et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Je n'avais pas été assez rapide, je l'avais tué mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide, de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes, trop nombreuses et je m'en voulais. La culpabilité me transperçait et j'avais l'impression de mourir sur place. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je voulais. Si seulement un dernier mangemort pouvait se relever et me tuer pendant que j'avais le dos tourné._

_Je pris la jeune fille dans mes bras en faisant attention à ne pas tacher son visage si serein. Il était arrivé à ma hauteur et me sondait de ses yeux si gris, si froid, et pourtant je l'aimais déjà tellement. Je rêvais à ce moment là qu'il me prenne ma vie. Mais il n'en fit rien, il leva une main vers moi et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ma paupière, laissant une marque de sang sur ma joue, puis il regarda mon précieux fardeau, il fit apparaître une rose blanche et la mis dans ses cheveux, elle était belle comme ça. _

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne te rend pas coupable des crimes que tu n'as pas commis, tu nous as tous sauvés… merci. »_

_Et il s'en alla sur ces mots. Sans le savoir, il m'avait redonné le goût de vivre, mon cœur recommençait à battre dans ma poitrine et je m'étais promis de ne jamais laisser tomber… _**

Ne jamais abandonné, que j'avais été naïf, vraiment. Il aurait mieux fallut pour tout le monde qu'il ne m'adressa pas la parole ce jour là, où qu'il ma crache une de ses insultes au visage, je serais sûrement partis du pays, j'aurais voyage et je serais mort en ne réussissant pas à échapper à un dragon, je ne l'aurais pas embêté, il aurait pu vivre heureux sans avoir à me supporter, et j'aurais eu moins mal. Mais maintenant tout rentrait dans l'ordre, tout allait bientôt finir. Un grand sourire sans joie s'étala sur mon visage, juste à ce moment Hermione sortit et nous partîmes. Nous étions au bout du couloir et allions prendre l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix nous interpella, je me figeais, et encore une fois mon cœur avait cessé de battre, comme à chaque fois je ne bougeais plus, incapable de faire un seul geste. IL était là, pourquoi était-il là, ne devait-il pas déjà être partit ?

« Eh Potter ! M'aimes-tu à ce point que tu ne peux t'empêcher de me suivre même lors de ma dernière journée alors que t'es censé être en congé ? »

Ce sont ses paroles qui me ramenèrent sur terre, cette langue de vipère, ma colère prenait le pas sur ma souffrance, je me retournais doucement, je sentais la main de ma meilleure amie sur mon bras raffermir sa prise, après tout, elle savait ce que j'étais capable de faire sous le coup de la colère. Personne n'était présent lors de ma bataille contre Voldy, seule elle y était et ma puissance magique avait faillit la tuer elle aussi alors qu'elle terrassait le mage noir. Je répondais à mon amour le plus froidement possible.

« Non Malfoy, je préfèrerais me jeter du haut d'un pont plutôt que de voir ta tronche… Mais au fait, j'oubliais que jamais plus je ne pourrais te voir. »

Sur ces mots j'enlevais mes lunettes noires et ouvrait mes paupières devant moi, encore une fois les ténèbres m'accueillirent en leur sein, un grand fracas accompagna mon geste, signe qu'il avait laissé tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Je sentais les larmes monter à mes yeux morts et me retenant de me jeter sur lui pour lui demander pardon je transplannais. Une fois chez moi, je me servais de ma magie pour voir où j'allais et je montais me coucher.

Dans le creux de mon lit, enfouit sous ma couette, je repensais à tout ce qu'il venait de m'arriver tout en laissant mes larmes se déverser sur mes draps une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais plus continuer à vivre comme ça, je ne sentais plus mon cœur, j'avais mal… Trop mal, trop de souffrance pour un seul corps, pour une seule âme… je me relevais et allait déverser le peux de choses que j'avais dans mon estomac. Je retournais dans ma chambre et allumait un feu dans la cheminée, puis je me recouchais et m'enroulait dans ma couette, j'avais froid, tellement froid… C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione arriva, en me voyant aller me recoucher et évoluer dans la pièce sans mal alors que cette dernière était très mal rangée, elle comprit, cette fille a toujours était trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

« Ne fais pas ça Harry, tu vas en mourir, tu n'as qu'un an devant toi si tu le fais tout le temps… s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça… »

Je ne me sentais pas la force de me disputer avec elle.

« Je range juste, je ne le ferais plus… ».

Elle n'ajouta rien, bien que je sache qu'elle ne me croyait pas, je lui disais que j'étais fatigué et m'enfonçais dans mon lit, elle me laissa en me disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Une fois qu'elle fût partie, je fis apparaître devant moi un grand calendrier et mettais une croix dans la case qui désignait ce jour, un sourire sans vie s'étala une nouvelle fois sur mon visage.

Malgré tout je pense que tu aurais pu me sauver, oui, tu l'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas dit ces mots. Tu m'as tué mon amour, tu m'as tué, tu n'as rien fais pour me sauver, et pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… Non ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui m'arrive, la seule chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être c'est moi. J'aurais dû mourir à un an, te laisser tranquille, vivre ta vie comme tu le voulais, ne pas vouloir être toi. Tu n'as rien fais. Et ça me fait rire, un rire froid. Je repense à une chanson que j'ai entendue une fois dans un bar… Et je ris, je ris…

_J'étais la tu vois lui à côte de moi  
On avait 6 ans  
on jouait comme des enfants au docteur  
Au docteur  
J'étais la je voyais sur son corps les plaies les marques les bleus  
J'en croyais pas mes yeux  
Mes yeux  
Et lui qui me disait j'suis un dur  
Tu vois les brûlures la sur mes bras  
J'les sens pas  
J'les sens pas  
J'étais la j'ai rien dis  
Et puis j'suis parti de chez lui  
Si j'y suis retournée  
Plus jamais  
Plus jamais  
J'étais la comme lui j'avais 15 ans à peine  
On était dans la cave chez ses parents  
Je l'aimais tant  
Faut dire qu'il était beau mais il se piquait mon héros a l'héro  
J'étais la quand sa mère est venue me dire  
C'est fini- on l'enterre lundi  
Lundi  
J'ai pleuré bien sur j'ai pleuré  
puis j'ai recommencé à traîner dehors  
Dehors  
J'étais la en octobre 80 après la bombe copernick  
Oui J'étais à la manif  
Avec tous mes copains  
J'étais la c'est vrai quand n'y comprenais rien  
Mais on trouvait sa bien  
Sa bien  
Oui j'étais la pour aider pour le sida les sans papiers  
J'ai chanté  
Chanté  
Sur que j'étais la pour faire la fête !  
Et j'ai levé mon verre a ceux qui n'ont plus rien  
Encore un verre on n'y peut rien  
J'étais la devant ma télé a 20 heures  
J'ai vu le monde s'agité  
S'agité  
J'étais la juste au retour de la somalie du Bengladesh et du Rwanda  
J'étais-la  
J'ai bien vu le sort que le Nord réserve au sud  
Qui a compris le mépris !J'étais la pour compter les morts  
J'étais la et je n'ai rien fait  
Et je n'ai rien fait  
J'étais-la pourtant  
J'étais la et je n'ai rien fait_

Je ris en regardant la croix rouge sur mon calendrier. Je ris car je sais que personne ne viendra me sauver, que personne n'en ai capable, à part toi mon amour, mais il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… Cette croix annonce juste ma mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment du suicide, à long terme ça l'était mais pas pour le moment. Je voulais seulement savoir combien de temps j'allais tenir, combien de temps j'allais mettre pour mourir. Une sorte de challenge pour moi, un dernier, je me donnais moins d'un an pour aller rejoindre ma famille de l'autre côté du voile. Dans moins d'un an je mourrais. Dans moins d'un an je n'existerais plus. Dans moins d'un an je ne souffrirais plus. Dans moins d'un an je serais mort, mort d'amour après avoir vécut d'amour.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Bientôt j'aurais finis l'arc spécial Harry. Le chapitre 4 est à moitié écrit ! bye à tous!

J'espère avoir des reviews, je dois avouer que vu le peux d'avis je ne sais trop quoi penser de mon travail.

'luna

Réponses:

caence: merci beaucoup! j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras aussi plût bien qu'il soit encore plus noir ^^"


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: 'luna

disclaimer: pas à moi mais l'histoire oui ! (ou du moins un morceau XD)

Note de l'auteur: voici enfin le chapitre 4! Oui je sais, il a mis du temps à venir, alors qu'il était déjà écrit depuis un certain temps ^^""

* * *

_www . deezer .com/listen-1145934_

_

* * *

_

Je ne connais personne qui jusqu'ici à réfléchit autant de temps à propos de sa mort que moi. De quelqu'un qui l'aurait autant voulue et attendue que moi.

Mourir. J'ai toujours su que j'allais mourir, j'ai toujours vécu avec ma mort. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais vivre aussi longtemps, je pense que j'aurais pu vivre encore longtemps mais mon destin n'est pas celui des hommes communs. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais dû survivre à cette guerre. C'était prévu, c'était écrit. Je suis même sûr que le ministre de la magie, dans son fauteuil doré, attendant que ça se passe, avait déjà prévu et mon tombeau et son discourt.

J'imagine ma mort. Je m'imagine encore sur terre, devenu une sorte de fantôme invisible, crachant sur les têtes blondes qui m'ont toujours « soutenu ». Je les vois pleurer sur ma tombe. Et je ris, je ris. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas rire du malheur d'autrui. Mais ce ne serait pas le malheur d'un autre, mais le mien. Celui de l'homme qui est mort des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Ou plutôt de ses paroles, mais ça fait plus chic de dire des lèvres. Je pense à ce qu'il pourrait tous dire. Peut-être certains arriveraient à feindre la tristesse de façon à peut près correcte. D'autres seraient plutôt en colère après moi. Après tout je les aurais abandonnés dans leur vie sans leur faire profiter encore un peu plus de ma célébrité. Bande d'hypocrite.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, plus beaucoup sûrement, quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, pas plus d'un mois. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je ne suis pas sortit de chez moi, une semaine que je refuse toute présence dans ma maison. Je veux mourir en paix, ne plus voir la pitié et la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Je ne peux presque plus me nourrir. Mes elfes de maison ont arrêtés d'essayer de me faire avaler quoi que ce soit. De toute manière je me lève seulement quand la douleur dans mon ventre devient trop forte pour que je puisse la supporter. Alors seulement là je me lève de mon lit et je descends en cuisine pour prendre quelque chose qui pourrait me contenter pour quelque temps, surement quelques jours. Après tout, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai eu l'habitude d'avoir faim. Mais je ne veux pas mourir de faim. Ce n'est pas une bonne mort pour un héros, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce matin, dans la gazette, j'ai lu qu'Il était revenu avec ELLE depuis une semaine, que dans un mois et demi ils allaient se marier. J'aimerais mourir deux jours avant son mariage, que l'on m'enterre le jour de leur union, juste pour avoir une importance dans sa vie, je serais celui qu'il haïra jusqu'à sa mort, celui qui aura jusqu'au bout gâché les plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Je ne peux pas supporter de voir l'étalage de toute leur vie. C'est plus fort que moi. Lorsque j'ai reçu l'Hebdo le papier s'est brûlé dans mes mains avant que ne puisse l'ouvrir car ILS faisaient tous les deux la couverture. Je ne peux m'imaginer leur petite idylle amoureuse. Tous les deux faisant le tour du monde, main dans la main, s'embrassant pour le moindre petit photographe de pacotille.

C'est MOI qui aurait dû vivre ça avec LUI, pas ELLE ! Je la déteste, je la hais, je l'exècre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais je me suis promis que si dans un mois jour pour jour, si je ne meurs pas, je trouverai la force d'aller à leur mariage. Et je la tuerai.

Je la tuerai de sans froid, d'un couteau dans le cœur.

Je veux voir son sang se répandre sur mes mains. Je veux voir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites alors qu'elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Pourquoi leur héros a tué quelqu'un qui n'a rien d'un mage noir. C'est vrai, normalement, un héros, on le sort du placard, on le met devant un mage noir, il le tue, on le range, on attend, on le ressort, il tue, on le rerange etc…. Il n'est absolument pas sensé tuer quelqu'un. Surtout une jeune et jolie jeune femme qui est en train de monter dans la société mondaine et qui va épouser le jeune homme le plus prisé dans la société sorcière.

Je verrai son visage perdre ses couleurs de la vie.

Je lui enfoncerai le couteau dans le cœur et il ressortira de l'autre côté de son corps.

Et j'éclaterai de rire à la foule.

Avant de mourir.

Alors pour le moment, je ne veux rien savoir sur leur vie. Donc depuis cet incident, je refuse tous les hiboux qui m'emmènent n'importe quel journal de quelque sorte qu'il soit. C'est bizarre ça me rappelle une chanson moldue. Je me souviens l'avoir beaucoup aimé à l'époque. J'étais enfermé dans mon placard, après une journée de corvée, je n'avais pas eu à faire le dîner car j'étais puni –mon cher cousin avait renversé un verre en disant que c'était moi qui l'avait fait tombé- et la radio que ma tante avait allumée avait passé cette chanson.

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin.  
Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent.  
J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin.  
Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent._

_Cette fois je ne lui annoncerai pas la dernière hécatombe.  
Je garderai pour moi ce que m'inspire le monde.  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait enfin si je le permettais, déjeuner en paix._

_Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin  
N'est ni rose, ni honnête pour la peine.  
Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?  
L'homme est un animal me dit-elle._

_Et elle prend son café en riant, elle me regarde à peine.  
Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine.  
C'est pourquoi elle voulait enfin, si je le permets, déjeuner en paix.  
Déjeuner en paix. Enfin déjeuner en paix._

_-Break instrumental-_

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin.  
Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent.  
Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? me demande-t-elle soudain.  
Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ?_

_Et elle prend son café en riant, elle me regarde à peine.  
Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine.  
C'est pourquoi elle voulait enfin, si je le permets, déjeuner en paix.  
Déjeuner en paix. En paix, en paix._

Je ne peux presque plus rien faire maintenant, je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas, je ne mange plus, je me lève pour me laver et pour me recoucher.

Je suis un rat qui se meurt dans un bateau en train de couleur.

Ce jour, je suis dans mon salon, assis toujours à la même place, tout le reste de ma maison, auparavant si belle, décorée dans l'idée qu'Il y vienne un jour, est maintenant cachée sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté de voir ma meilleure amie, une dernière fois. Je sais qu'elle vient tous les jours mais si d'habitude la porte reste close, je l'ai ouverte ce matin. Après tout, je peux bien faire ça pour elle, je sais qu'elle sera l'une des seules à pleurer réellement pour moi. Pour Harry. Pas pour le Survivant. Donc pour elle je veux bien faire un effort. Pas longtemps, quelques minutes.

Justement, alors que mon vieux coucou sonne dix heures, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, quelques secondes plus tard, je la vois dans l'embrasure de la porte et à ce moment là, je su que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissée entrer. Parce que je n'ai plus aucune autre force que celle de garder les yeux ouverts et de les forcer à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi, comme je ne peux rien faire d'autres, je ne pourrais pas lui résister. J'essaye tout de même de me sauver, m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais avant d'avoir pu dire « balai », je me retrouve ligoté, muet et balloté dans les airs.

Elle me regarde et me dis qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle m'emmène voir quelqu'un qui pourra me sauver, que c'est le meilleur qui existe. Je pense que si mes yeux pouvaient tuer, bien qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas abandonné alors que tout le monde m'a oublié ? Même mon meilleur ami, ou plutôt ex-meilleur ami m'a laissé tranquille et a compris que personne ne pouvait me sauver, que seul celui qui m'a condamné peut me faire renaître… Et encore, maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Pourquoi elle, ne vaut pas le comprendre, elle qui sait toujours tout sur tout ?

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose, qu'elle me cache un élément, qu'elle connaît quelque chose qui m'est inconnue.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve assis dans une chaise, dans un bureau que je ne connais pas, dans un appartement que je ne connais pas, dans un immeuble que je ne connais pas, dans une rue que je ne connais pas, dans une ville qui est pourtant la mienne mais qui l'est totalement inconnue.

Je ne veux pas rester, non, je suis trop loin de chez moi et de mon lit de mort. Je veux partir. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, je vois des cordelettes s'enrouler autour de mes bras et me retenir au fauteuil. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et je fais passer sur mon visage tout le dégoût que cette situation peut me procurer. A ce moment là, je la déteste plus que tout. Je décide de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme je ne peux rien voir cette fois-ci, puisqu'elle m'a bandé les yeux, je joue avec mes pieds contre les barreaux de la chaise. Cela fait maintenant bien une demi-heure que nous attendons et je l'entends s'exaspérer à côté de moi. Elle n'a jamais été douée de patience. Et je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps sans faire exploser ma porte d'entrée pour me faire sortir de mon trou à rat. Mes pieds tapent et retapent en rythme. J'aurais pu faire de la batterie. Si j'avais eu le temps…

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi, sûrement ce médecin si formidable, ça me fait rire jaune. Il passe juste derrière moi, je sens son parfum, une eau de toilette pour homme de très haute qualité. Je ne peux pas le voir. Je ne peux que ressentir ce parfum. Bizarrement accompagnant cette eau, il y a une fragrance qui m'est connue, mon cœur s'affole et je commence à me débattre en même temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit LUI, ça ne peut pas être Lui. Jusqu'à présent, il ne faisait rien de sa vie. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait quelques études qu'ils soient. Et je ne pense pas que voyager à travers le monde permette à qui que ce soit de pouvoir suivre des études. Alors, non, je dois me tromper. Un homme qui a le même parfum, ça doit être courant dans le métier. Après tout, quand on voit le prix que prennent les psychiatres dans notre monde-car je sais que c'est chez l'une d'eux qu'elle m'a emmené- ils peuvent bien se payer un parfum de haute lignée.

Dans la pièce retentit une seule parole, dite de deux voix différentes :

« NON ! ».

* * *

Voilà qui conclut l'Arc1 "Harry".

A bientôt pour la suite avec l'Arc1 "Draco".

'luna

REVIEWS PLEASE! (3 pour 3 chapitres, c'est pas beaucoup Y_Y)


End file.
